


disarm me with a smile;

by Merricat_Blackwood



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Sparring, rated M for implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricat_Blackwood/pseuds/Merricat_Blackwood
Summary: Rey liked winning, even if she had to resort to unorthodox methods to do so.





	disarm me with a smile;

**Author's Note:**

> (wrote this before TLJ and forgot about it, but it's Valentine's Day and i remembered so i hope y'all enjoy this small indulgent story <3)

She loved fighting with him.

Every moment of it was a lesson, and she was learning, but in the study she also found pure pleasure, a release.  They were the only people in the galaxy who could ever match each other in combat, and there was something free and wild in being able to let go, not to have to hold back.  Neither of them were tame creatures and like this, they didn't have to pretend to be. 

Kylo Ren fought like a beast: lightning-quick with thunderous footsteps and brutal strikes that made the blade of light in his hands seem like a crushing weight. He may have fought like an animal, but the intensity in his eyes was all too human.  It had burned into her soul when they had first fought, and she was still taken aback by it, caught up in the rush as his emotions tangled with her own. The feeling was as addictive as spice, but better, because instead of killing her, it made her feel incredibly, vividly alive.

She knew he felt the same, his soul a leaping flame that was twin to hers. Their shared joy was heat between them, even as their saber blades were. Rey was smaller than her partner, but she was fiercer and more ruthless.  Faster, too, but when they sparred like this, fighting for the thrill of it with no stakes and no cause, his years of practice and his sheer size did present a challenge ... sometimes. Rey liked the challenge, appreciated the chance to show off her ingenuity. 

And, of course, she liked winning.  Even if she had to resort to unorthodox methods to do so.  

“Come on,” Kylo urged her, panting, flushed with exertion, his chest heaving under his sleeveless black shirt.  “Come on, Rey. Disarm me, if you can.”

Rey rasped a breath, shook her sweaty hair out of her eyes, and flashed her teeth. Then, saber raised, she came for him.

With a look of grim concentration on his face, he blocked her, pushed her back ... exactly as she'd known he would do.  His raised arm gave her just the opening she needed to duck beneath it, push her body close to his, and dart a quick kiss to the side of his neck.

His skin was hot and tasted of salt, and Rey had only a moment to savor it as Kylo deactivated his lightsaber with a hiss, and she heard it clatter to the ground. Only then did she drop her own, having had satisfaction ... in that regard, at least. 

Kylo had been holding his breath, and now he released it with a hard shudder.  Other than that, he did not move, and Rey took the chance to nestle her cheek in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and hear the sound of his pulse, rushing wild in her ear.  She wanted to kiss him again, more, and elsewhere, and she didn't want to wait anymore, but she had to.  

At last he moved, though slowly, his gloved hand rising to cradle the back of her head, strong fingers weaving through the sweaty tendrils of her loosened hair. He tilted her head back with aching slowness and with care, peering down into her eyes, his own as dark and deep as she had ever seen them. His cheeks were more flushed than ever, and the tips of his ears, peeking out of the wavy damp mess of his hair, were red too.

“What are you doing?” he asked her, his voice low and unsettled.  

Rey smiled up at him, her lips still warm from his skin. “Disarming you.”

For a moment he looked surprised, but then the corner of his mouth quirked and a sparkle came into those fathomless eyes. He loosened his hold and unspooled his fingers from her messy hair, trailing gloved fingertips tentatively down the back of her neck.  His touch was light and careful, but nonetheless, it was Rey's turn to tremble.  The flame in her soul flickered and flared with his.  So it was true.  In this way, as well, he was her perfect match, her perfect mate.  

“You move fast,” he murmured, bending slightly, his breath warm and rough on her hair. 

Rey lifted her chin, and their lips were now just a few breaths apart. “Too fast for you?”  

Kylo Ren let go of her and stepped back, but not before Rey heard the breath catch in his throat.  Calling his saber to him with a gesture, he ignited it and faced her, but he was looking at her mouth and biting his lip.  He was nervous.  So he was going to draw out the fight a little longer ... but the way he left his stance open, his side undefended, let Rey know it was already won, and what remained was nothing but a dance.  

Quick as a flash, she summoned her saber, switched it on, and swirled it.  "I won't hold back," she warned him, only half joking.  

Kylo's grip on his saber tightened, and he blinked his shining eyes: nerves being burned away by excitement, desire, hunger.  "Rey ... you know you can take whatever you want." 

So, with a savage smile, she rushed to claim him.  

.

**Author's Note:**

> (please feed the author and help me improve <3)


End file.
